


Three's a Party

by itskatbug



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom Han Seungwoo, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Sub Cho Seungyoun, Sub Lee Hangyul, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itskatbug/pseuds/itskatbug
Summary: After a failed hookup at a party, Hangyul goes searching for the bathroom to take care of himself. Instead, he accidentally stumbles upon two (very attractive) guys having sex in one of the bedrooms. His night takes an interesting turn when the strangers decide to ask if he wants to join them. And who is he to turn down such an intriguing offer?
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 16
Kudos: 153





	Three's a Party

**Author's Note:**

> this is a side fic for the yocat twitter au that i'm currently writing. i tried to make it so that this could be read as a standalone fic, but if you're confused, you can check it out here: https://twitter.com/guanwoozi/status/1225979812940013568

Hangyul is way too stressed out for someone who is supposed to be getting hammered at a party. His game plan for the night was to drink in excess, meet a cute guy, and then have that guy fuck him until he has a hard time standing up. And, for a minute there, he's right on track. 

Alcohol helps him lose his inhibitions, just dancing the line between tipsy and drunk. He's even able to find a hot guy in the kitchen to hit on, and is pleasantly surprised when the guy almost immediately agrees to go upstairs with him. He even has a decently steamy makeout session with the stranger that leaves him feeling all hot and bothered. But the problem is that it doesn't go any further than that.

The guy, Yohan, stops him just before they can get to the best part, changing his mind as soon as Hangyul pulls his pants down. For a moment, he feels insecure about the sudden rejection, worried that there's something wrong with him, but the other man quickly explains that it isn't his fault. He's clearly dealing with some personal issues, and Hangyul isn't about to try and convince him to continue. So, after an amicable conversation as the pair redress, they part for the night with the promise to talk again sometime and no hard feelings.

Well, _something_ is hard, but that's to be expected after he spent ten minutes working himself up to that point. It's not his fault that things didn't pan out as he wanted them to; he has to adapt and make the most of his situation. He should just return to the party and carry on with his plans to get drunk. He's not about to let one failed hookup ruin his entire night. But first… he has to take care of a pressing matter.

Not wanting to hog one of the only bedrooms in the apartment—he's anything but a cockblock—, the second best option is to find a bathroom. He can just slip inside, get himself off as quickly as possible, and return like nothing happened. The only people who will know that he had a boner in the middle of a party are his followers on Twitter. He lacks a filter even when he's sober, so in his tipsy state, he's decided to live-tweet the series of events.

The lighting in the hallway is dark, his feet tripping over themselves as he tries to navigate the apartment. His boner isn't doing him any favors either, just making it even more difficult to walk around. He's never been here before, having been invited by a friend of a friend of the host, so he relies on his intuition to locate the correct room. He remembers being told that the apartment houses a handful of roommates, which means five of the six doors must be bedrooms.

Suddenly, it feels like he's on a shitty game show, trying to pick out the door that's hiding a check for ₩100,000,000.

Through process of eliminations, he's able to rule out the one room he's already been in. While he was in here, there was a faint banging and some very loud moans coming from the next room over, so he knows it's not that one either. That leaves him with four options left, which sounds to him like a 25% chance of getting it right. It's a better percentage than what he started with, so he's pleased with the odds.

Between the remaining doors, he runs through a quick game of _eeny, meeny, miny, moe_ , and decides to go for whichever one he stops on. It might not be the most scientific of methods, but it's the best he can do without asking other party-goers to point him in the right direction. With all of the misplaced confidence in the world, he marches over to the second door on the right and pushes it open.

(He belatedly realizes that he should probably knock first, but his brain feels fuzzy and he's too distracted by the throbbing in his jeans to even consider it.)

The scene that he stumbles upon does absolutely nothing to help kill his erection. The room he entered is not a bathroom, that much is obvious. Instead, Hangyul finds himself in a bedroom, with two men on the bed, both completely naked. One of them is sprawled out on the mattress, his mouth hanging open in pleasure. His legs are wide open too, making room for the other. He's covered in tattoos—a weakness of Hangyul's—and is just letting out a string of desperate moans.

The second man is leaning over him, sweat dripping down his forehead as he thrusts into the first guy with reckless abandon. He's also got quite a few tattoos, as well as the kind of face you'd see in a magazine. His most striking feature has to be his nose, but the muscles in his back and thighs are flexing with the force that he's fucking the other, and that manages to capture Hangyul's attention just as much.

His gaze is locked on them, shifting back and forth between the two as if he can't decide which one he would rather look at. After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence paired with the lewd slapping of skin, he finally comes back to his senses.

He's watching two complete strangers (both of whom are extremely attractive) have sex. Neither of them have noticed his presence yet, which somehow manages to make the situation even hotter. Any hope he had of losing his boner is long gone, now painfully hard in his jeans. Although he would love to stick around and continue watching this private show, his conscience tells him that he shouldn't.

"Holy shit," Hangyul starts retreating back toward the open doorway, but he can't take his eyes off of them. "I'm so sorry!"

Their heads snap in his direction, finally realizing that they have an audience. Their movements come to a sudden halt, causing the one on the bottom to whimper at the loss. He looks mortified, throwing his hands over his face to cover it, but Hangyul can still see the bright red of his ears.

The guy on top, who doesn't seem to be nearly as phased by Hangyul's presence, makes a sound that he thinks is a mixture between a groan and a scoff. It shouldn't be anywhere near as hot as it actually is. He's staring Hangyul down with an infuriating amount of confidence when he raises an eyebrow in his direction and says, "Wanna join us?"

That's when Hangyul's brain short-circuits.

The only logical explanation to this is that he passed out an hour ago after drinking way too much, and now his unconscious mind has conjured up its very own porn video for him to feature in. He's really just downstairs, probably on the couch or maybe the floor, while Byungchan is throwing those chips into his hair. That has to be it. There's no way this is actually happening to him. And he knows that because, outside of porn, people don't just invite random strangers to join their session of what appears to be very passionate sex.

Instead of gracing them with a proper answer, he makes a weird squawking sound and hurries back toward the door, fleeing the room with record speed. He can't go downstairs, not when he has such a raging hard-on, so he hides in the shadows of the dark hallway and pulls out his phone. He needs to express his emotions somehow, and Twitter has always been his first choice when it comes to venting.

He hasn't sent more than one tweet before he gets a notification from the group chat he has with his best friends, Wooseok and Byungchan. They immediately start questioning him, too nosy for their own good. When he explains the situation as best as he can, including the fact that he fled the room instead of accepting the strange offer, he's bombarded with messages of outrage.

And that's when he realizes that he just passed on what could have been a once in a lifetime opportunity.

Hangyul is no virgin, and he has his fair share of kinks, but he's never had a threesome before. He doesn't even think any of his friends have either, further driving home just how stupid he is for leaving. This could have been his only chance to give it a try—but maybe the offer still stands.

If they invited him to join them once, then there's a possibility that they'll do it again, right? At the very least, Wooseok seems to think so, and he's willing to trust his friend on this one. Abandoning the chat and shoving his phone back into his pocket, he gives himself a quick pep-talk:

_He's a good looking guy. He's fun to be with. Hell, just earlier, Yohan told him that he's an amazing kisser. If anyone at this party deserves to have the daylights fucked out of them by two strangers, it's him!_

He takes a deep breath, trying to calm the rapid beating of his pulse, before marching back toward the bedroom door. Once again, he doesn't knock, just yanking open the door and stepping back into the room. This time around, he has enough common sense to close the door behind him.

His dramatic entrance goes unnoticed for a second time. The two strangers are almost in the exact same position that they were in a few minutes ago, minus the fact that they are now fervently making out. The one on the bottom has his fingers tangled in the other's hair. With each thrust, he moans, but the sound is immediately swallowed up by the one on top. Once again, they're so wrapped up in each other that they don't realize they have a visitor, and it makes Hangyul wonder just how _good_ the sex has to be to void them of any awareness of what's going on around them.

God, he really hopes that he gets the chance to find out.

Hangyul shifts uncomfortably from his position across the room, trying to adjust himself in his jeans to alleviate some of the ache, "So, uh… can I still join you guys?"

The two men pull away from each other, turning to look at whoever had interrupted them this time around. When their eyes fall on Hangyul, they both seem to light up with interest.

The one on top gestures from him to come closer, slowly pulling out of the other and making him whine. From where he's standing, he can see the man clenching around nothing, craving to be filled up again, and the sight of it is enchanting. It's difficult for him to even look away, but luckily, Hangyul's feet start moving on their own. When he reaches the end of the bed, just an arm's length away from them, he tries to explain his presence.

His nerves seep into every word, his voice even shaking on some of the syllables, but he manages to get this point across, "This is really weird and I've never done anything like this before. That's why I ran away earlier. But I really need to get fucked, like, _now_ , so is that still an option?"

The man on the bed laughs—not just a tiny giggle, but a hearty chortle—, and Hangyul's face flushes a bright red. He's just about to start praying that the floor will open up and swallow him whole, the other one speaks up, "What's your name?"

His gaze wants to wander downward, not only to appreciate their naked bodies, but also to just avoid eye contact, but he feels like that might make things weirder. So he keeps his gaze locked on their faces. "Hangyul."

"I'm Seungwoo," he introduces himself before gesturing to the other man, "and this is Seungyoun."

Seungyoun grins, his eyes forming pretty little half-moons as he wiggles his fingers in Hangyul's direction, "Hi."

"Hi," he repeats dumbly in response, a little blinded by Seungyoun's smile. He thought he was lucky when he found someone as attractive as Yohan earlier, but now his luck has doubled. 

"You want us to fuck you?" Seungwoo asks, raising an eyebrow in question. There's something so powerful about his gaze, like he's judging his every movement. It makes Hangyul want to shrink away, but at the same time, he also kind of wants to drop to his knees and suck the guy dry.

Hangyul diverts his gaze, staring down at the carpet as heat rises in his cheeks, "Yes."

"How old are you?" Seungyoun asks this time.

"I'm twenty."

"Then you should say 'yes, _hyung_ '," the man informs him with a smirk evident in his voice.

He can feel the two of them watching him, their eyes burning into him, and it makes his pulse pick up speed. Just being stared at by them is exciting, like they're a pair of predators deciding how to attack their prey. Lifting his own gaze, he examines their faces, settling on Seungwoo before repeating, "Yes, hyung. Please, fuck me."

Instead of answering him verbally, Seungwoo takes a step toward him to close the space between them. It's not a surprise that he's taller—Hangyul has never been the tallest of guys—, but it is slightly intimidating, sending shivers down his spine. The older man grabs the hem of his shirt, which he takes as a sign to raise his arms so Seungwoo can pull it up and over his head without difficulty.

Before the shirt has even dropped to the floor, the man has his hands on Hangyul's hips, pulling him in for a heated kiss. It feels similar to the way he saw them kissing when he entered the room, and he quickly melts into it. Seungwoo tastes like a mixture of vodka and cherry soda, so he assumes the two men are probably as sober as he is—which is to say, not very.

The mattress squeaks a little when Seungyoun climbs off of it to approach them, but he's too focused on Seungwoo's tongue in his mouth to really notice it. What he does notice, however, is the solid warmth of another body behind him, pressed up against his back as his hands reach around to undo Hangyul's jeans. While it's strange to have so many hands on him at once, it also excites him to no end. He can't wait to see what those hands can do to him.

They break the kiss so Hangyul can properly step out of his pants, pulled down along with his boxers in one swift motion by Seungyoun. When the two rake their eyes over his figure, taking in the view, he blushes from his chest all the way up to the top of his head. He's embarrassingly hard already, but after everything that he's gone through tonight, it shouldn't be much of a surprise. Seungyoun wraps an arm around his waist to guide him toward the bed, a warm hand resting on his lower abdomen. The body heat is so close to his dick that it makes his knees feel weak.

"The baby's already so worked up," Seungwoo chuckles, climbing onto the bed. "We haven't even started yet."

"Hyung, don't tease him," Seungyoun laughs from behind him, settling onto the mattress before pulling Hangyul into his lap. His lips immediately attach themselves to his neck, kissing and sucking without any hesitation. The man's cock is digging into his backside, and he wonders if it's too soon to start grinding against it.

"You can— ah, you can tease me," Hangyul insists, watching as Seungwoo gets comfortable on the bed. He's leaning back against the headboard, watching Seungyoun's hands as they begin to roam across Hangyul's torso.

He smiles at the sight, his gaze almost hungry as he meets Hangyul's eyes, "I can already tell that you'll be good for us. I like when my toys are obedient. Right, Seungyoun?"

The man behind him moans in a way that sounds like agreeance but he doesn't bother stopping the trail of kisses he's now leaving across Hangyul's shoulder. The vibration of Seungyoun's chest up against his back feels way nicer than he expects it to, and when paired with the way Seungwoo called him his _toy_ , his stomach twists in excitement.

"Are you guys dating?" Hangyul questions, keeping his eyes on Seungwoo because Seungyoun is clearly too busy to talk at the moment. It can be hard to tell with couples at a party—some people are complete strangers, but their chemistry is undeniable, while other pairs could be in a relationship for years, but are enthusiastic enough to make it seem like their first night together. Judging by the way they're talking to each other, he's leaning toward the latter for these two.

"No," Seungwoo answers quickly, but his gaze has drifted over to watch Seungyoun's lips against Hangyul's skin. Something about the look in his eyes says there's more there that he isn't saying, but it's not his place to ask about whatever it could mean. He's just a stranger that they decided to let join them, after all. "We're best friends."

Hangyul gives him a look of skepticism, "Best friends who fuck like _that_?"

"Yeah," Seungyoun mutters against him, his voice slightly muffled. He's started using his teeth now, and each little nip is making Hangyul squirm.

"Damn," he lets out a breathy laugh, "I need to get me a friend like you two."

"We'll be your friends." Seungwoo shrugs before leaning over to grab an unopened packet of lube that was left on the other side of the bed. There's an empty one sitting next to it, which must be what they used earlier, as well as a couple of condoms. Knowing that they were prepared enough to bring multiple with them makes him curious.

"Do you do this a lot? Like, having a threesome with a stranger," he muses out loud, leaving the question for either of them to answer.

It's Seungwoo who shakes his head, using his teeth to tear open the packet, "We've never done this before."

Hangyul blinks at him, confused. The casual way that the man asked him to join earlier had him sure that this couldn't be their first time offering such a thing. And if they've never done it before, why start now? "Then… what made you ask me?"

"You're really hot. And we've talked about wanting to try it before, so I just threw it out there," the older man admits. He sticks his index finger and middle fingers in the packet, coating them in lube. Hangyul just now notices that his hands are massive, with extremely long fingers to match, and he can't wait to have them inside him. "I didn't think you'd actually say yes."

Seungyoun's hands roam down to Hangyul's thighs, prying his legs apart. Thanks to Hangyul's enthusiasm to get Seungwoo between them, they spread open with ease. He's eager too, leaning back into the man so Seungwoo has better access to him.

"Well, I thought I was gonna get laid earlier, but the guy dipped out on me. I was actually looking for the bathroom so I could get off, but I walked into the wrong room," he explains, although his voice wavers here and there in anticipation.

"How the fuck did anyone pass on you?" Seungyoun speaks up. He genuinely sounds surprised, which does wonders to Hangyul's ego. It's nice to know that someone as gorgeous as Seungyoun thinks he's a catch. "Whoever it was, we'll need to thank him."

"He had a good reason," Hangyul feels the need to say. Yohan was a sweet guy—he doesn't want to give him a bad rep, even if it's to a couple of complete strangers.

"His loss," Seungwoo shrugs. He set the packet aside, careful that nothing spills out of it, and scoots forward on the bed. He's on his knees in between Hangyul's legs, and he uses his clean hand to drag one of his legs over his own thigh, propping him up in a position that will give him the most access. He raises his gaze and looks Hangyul in the eyes, silently requesting permission to start.

With a frantic nod, Hangyul reaches forward, grabbing the man's wrist to direct his hand toward his entrance. He's buzzing with impatience, ready to finally have something inside him after a long night of craving it. He even gives the other his best puppy-dog eyes, trying to convince him that he's ready.

The corner of Seungwoo's mouth ticks up in an amused smirk. He presses his fingers against Hangyul's hole, circling the rim in a teasing manner. "What do you think, Younie? Has he been good so far?"

Hangyul turns his head to the side, trying to catch a peek of the man behind him. He can't use that pleading look on him from their current position, so he gives a little whine instead. The sound makes Seungyoun's body stiffen against him, "Yeah, I think he's been very good."

Seungwoo hums, as if he's taking the other's opinion into consideration before he makes a decision. The few seconds that he makes Hangyul wait are excruciating, but he does end up taking pity on him. He pushes his fingers past the ring of muscle, up to the second knuckle, and laughs when the younger clenches around him, "Such a needy little slut."

Hangyul doesn't get the chance to respond, all of his thoughts immediately cut off as Seungwoo pushes the rest of his fingers inside. The sudden intrusion makes him gasp—he wasn't sure what he was expecting, but he didn't think the man would just shove his fingers all the way in without much warning. If he thought those fingers looked long before, having them in him is a whole different story. His own hands aren't very small, but he's never been able to reach that far inside of himself with just his fingers.

He squirms around in Seungyoun's lap, but the man simply wraps his arms around his waist and holds him in place. He resumes his kissing, this time on the shell of Hangyul's ear. The warm breath against his skin does nothing to calm him down when Seungyoun mumbles, "You're so sensitive. It's adorable."

"He's pretty loose too," Seungwoo adds. He must be paying a lot of attention to the two of them if he picked up on what Seungyoun said in his ear, and that information just makes Hangyul feel even hotter. The man twists his fingers, pressing up against his walls, "Do you play with yourself often, or do you just jump on any dick you can get?"

Hangyul groans, doing his best to stay still like Seungyoun wants him to, but he really needs Seungwoo to start moving his fingers instead of just poking around. There's a nip at his shoulder, encouraging him to answer. "Myself," he huffs, "I— I don't like feeling empty. Always want something inside me."

"Don't worry, we'll have you filled up soon." With that, Seungwoo finally starts moving properly, pumping his fingers in and out of him. It's not an intense speed, but it's fast enough to make Hangyul's toes curl. He's good with his hands, knowing exactly where his fingers should curl or twist or spread apart, and it doesn't take long to get Hangyul begging for more.

"Another. Add another, I'm ready."

The other two exchange a look before Seungyoun's arms around him tighten, "Good boys don't make demands."

The muscles in Hangyul's abdomen tense up, a whimper leaving him. He knows next to nothing about these men, but they already have him wrapped around their fingers. He wants to be submissive for them, wants to be praised for his good behavior. Swallowing thickly, he tries to rephrase it as a request rather than a demand, "Please add another, hyung. Your fingers— they feel amazing. I need more. Please, give me more."

"Much better," Seungwoo smiles at him in a way that makes his stomach twist. He doesn't understand how someone could look so sweet but be so domineering at the same time. He pulls his fingers out to retrieve more lube, leaving him feeling empty again.

In the meantime, Seungyoun unwinds his arms from around his waist, sliding his hands up Hangyul's chest until his thumbs find his nipples. He gently brushes over them, testing to see how the younger responds. While it's never been a particularly sensitive spot for Hangyul, everything about this situation has his every nerve on end, amplifying the pleasure. He wriggles around in the man's lap, inadvertently rubbing his lower back against Seungyoun's erection and making him moan. The sound ignites something in him, and, twisting his waist, he angles himself to capture the other's lips in a kiss. It's an awkward position to be in, but he doesn't really mind it when Seungyoun is quick to kiss him back, all tongue and teeth and enthusiasm—it's so different from Seungwoo, but still manages to be just as nice.

By the time Seungwoo is ready to insert three fingers, the other two men are a mess in front of him, caught up in their own little world. He shakes his head, giving a sigh like it's the most disappointing sight he's ever seen, "So impatient. I take my eyes off of you for one second…"

Seungyoun is the one to pull away, giving a sheepish grin to his best friend as his cheeks color a pretty rosy pink, "Sorry, hyung."

"You should know better. You need to behave. If you do, I'll let you be the one to fuck him," his words are directed at Seungyoun, but they still send chills down Hangyul's spine. He hasn't even thought about which one he wants to have fucking him—as long as _someone_ does it, he'll be happy. The hard length pressed up against his back is a pretty substantial size, and he hopes Seungyoun will follow instructions and behave so he can get fucked by it soon.

While Hangyul is excited by the prospect, Seungyoun seems confused, "What about you?"

"He has a mouth too, doesn't he?" Seungwoo questions, as if Hangyul isn't even there. For some reason, the fact that he's taking charge and making decisions like that is exciting. It's nice to let someone else have complete control over him. "Besides, you're always so cute when you're on top. I wanna see what it looks like when I'm not the one you're fucking."

Seungyoun whines and presses his forehead against Hangyul's shoulder to hide his blushing face—even though he can't actually see it, he's sure the other looks painfully adorable. It makes Seungwoo chuckle, like it was a reaction he expected from him, before he finally turns his attention back onto Hangyul. He doesn't hesitate to bury three fingers knuckle-deep inside him, jumping right back into stretching him open.

A shaky cry leaves him when the man curls his fingers just so, his back arching away from the solid warmth of Seungyoun, who scrambles to hold onto him. He makes a hushed sound in Hangyul's ear, as if he's trying to soothe a rabid animal, "Careful, baby."

"Just wait until he's got his cock in you," Seungwoo adds, rubbing his clean hand over the leg he has draped over his thigh. It doesn't help to calm Hangyul down, especially not when the other hand is still working him open. "You'll have something to yell about then."

"Please," Hangyul whines in response, trying to grind down on the fingers in him. It's not the best angle, but it gets the job done, driving them even deeper inside.

He can feel Seungyoun's hot breath on his skin when he laughs, "Please what?"

"Please fuck me, hyung." He doesn't know who he's talking to: the one who will actually be fucking him, or the one who seems to be in charge of what will happen to him. "I'm loose. You said I was loose," he starts to beg when neither of them react. "I'm ready."

"Hyung," Seungyoun hooks his chin over Hangyul's shoulder to properly address the oldest man, "Does he feel ready?"

Seungwoo spreads his fingers, pressing up against the wall of muscle and making Hangyul groan, "If he says he's ready for it, then we should give it to him."

At that, Seungyoun finally pulls away from Hangyul, sliding the man out of his lap as Seungwoo continues to thrust his fingers into him. The absence of his body heat makes Hangyul shiver, but it quickly turns into a shiver of anticipation when Seungyoun crawls across the mattress to retrieve a condom. As amazing as Seungwoo's fingers are, they're not enough for him. He needs Seungyoun's cock, and he needs it _now_.

"Hurry up, Seungyounie," Seungwoo chuckles when Hangyul tightens around his fingers. "Someone's getting restless."

With the nonchalant way that he's behaving, Seungwoo seems more amused than aroused, but it's impossible to ignore how hard he is. If Seungyoun is big, then Seungwoo would be classified as massive, and he can't wait to wrap his lips around it. He'll have to though, because the mattress dips behind him just as Seungwoo's fingers slide out of him.

Reaching around Hangyul, Seungwoo uses whatever leftover lube he still has on his hand to stroke Seungyoun. He doesn't get the chance to look back and see how the man reacts to the touch—although his curiosity is begging for him to turn around and sneak a peek—because Seungyoun places a hand on his shoulder, gently pushing him forward and encouraging Hangyul to get on his hands and knees. Eager to officially start, he does as he's told and quickly gets into position, spreading his thighs apart to give the man more access.

Once he finishes helping Seungyoun prepare, Seungwoo uses his clean hand to pet Hangyul's head. He runs his fingers through his hair, nails scratching lightly against his scalp in a manner that feels far too affectionate for a stranger. It almost reminds him of how someone would praise their pet, but he doesn't hate it. In fact, he wouldn't mind having Seungwoo pet him for a little while longer. The man coos sweetly at him, "You look so pretty on your hands and knees."

The comment makes him blush, his face tinting an even darker shade of red. He's never been the best at accepting compliments, and it makes him want to hide his face from them. Seungwoo doesn't let him though, tangling his fingers in the younger's hair and holding him still with a stern grip. He doesn't feel any pain from it, but it still excites him. He wonders if Seungwoo will pull his hair once they get started—just the thought of being physically controlled in such a simple way makes his dick twitch, a bead of precum leaking out in excitement.

Meanwhile, Seungyoun has gotten settled behind him. He places one hand on Hangyul's hip and uses the other to line himself up with his entrance. The head of Seungyoun's cock rubs against him, teasing his hole in a way that drives the younger man wild. He moans, trying to push back against him, but is stopped by Seungwoo's hand in his hair. It feels like he's on fire, already overwhelmed by having one of them on each end of his body. They haven't even started fucking him yet, and he already feels like a wreck.

"Hyung," Seungyoun whines. His hold on Hangyul's hip tightens, digging into his skin enough to leave a mark. Hangyul realizes then that he's trying to maintain self-restraint. It doesn't take a genius to see that Seungwoo is in charge in their relationship, so he must be waiting for permission to start. Even as a total stranger, Hangyul wants to listen to the older man and follow all of his instructions, so he can only imagine the loyalty and obedience Seungyoun probably has when it comes to his best friend.

Seungwoo doesn't give him an answer, keeping his attention on Hangyul instead. There's a desire burning in his gaze, but when he speaks, he keeps his voice soft, "I wanna hear you beg for it, baby. Let Seungyounie know just how badly you want him."

"Fuck me, please," Hangyul spits out the words that were already waiting to be said. The tip of Seungyoun's cock is pressed up against his entrance, pushing in just enough to give Hangyul a taste of how thick he'll feel inside him. But then he pulls back out after giving him those few seconds, effectively making Hangyul feel even more desperate.

Seungwoo sighs, clearly not satisfied with his efforts, "You'll have to do better than that, Hangyul."

Hearing the other use his name, rather than some generic pet name, is the push he needs. He whimpers, squeezing his eyes shut as he shoves aside the tiny wave of shame that washes over him, "I'm so empty, hyung. Please fill me up. I— I want you to use me, to ruin me. I'll be good for you, I promise to be good. I just need your cock so badly. Give it to me, please, please, _please_!"

"There we go," Seungwoo sounds pleased, and when Hangyul peeks open an eye, he gets the perfect view of his twitching dick. It's close to his face, but still not close enough, and it feels so unfair. He wonders if this is what people feel like when they're getting edged—he's never tried it, but if the building sense of desperation in him is anything to go by, he'd probably enjoy it.

That must be the signal Seungyoun was waiting for, because he lets go of his self-control, snapping his hips forward to finally push inside of him. The intrusion makes Hangyul shout, the pain of the stretch taking over his thoughts. Although he can't focus on it, he can feel Seungwoo's hand on his head, petting him in a comforting manner as they wait for him to get used to it. While it barely helps to calm the rapid beating of his heart, there is something oddly soothing about the action.

The two men wait patiently for Hangyul to adjust to the size, holding off on continuing until they have his approval. It's sweet of them, as weird as that sounds. He wouldn't have really minded it if they decided to just push on without considering how he felt—he did ask to be used, after all—but it's nice to know that they're kind enough to wait for him. But that patience melts away the moment Hangyul gives them a tiny nod to continue.

"Go on, Seungyounie," Seungwoo is smiling as he gives the man permission to officially start, but his words come out as a demand. "He wants to be treated like a toy, so you better not hold back."

"Okay, hyung," Seungyoun quickly obeys, now holding onto Hangyul's hips with both hands. The air is knocked out of Hangyul with his first proper thrust, his arms shaking as he tries to keep himself up. Each thrust that follows is just as powerful, with the tight grip on his hips keeping him in place. He feels so full, with each snap of Seungyoun's hips driving him deeper. It's exactly what he spent the night hoping for, and he doesn't bother holding back his pleasure. A string of moans and gasps and grunts fill the room, coming from both men, paired with the crude, wet slapping of their skin. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he's thankful that the party downstairs is loud enough to muffle all of the noise they're making.

Hangyul wonders if they look as hot as the two of them did when he first walked in. He hopes they do—he wants to put on a show for the oldest man. When he focuses his gaze on Seungwoo, he seems to be enjoying it just as much as they are. He's jerking his hand up and down his own length as he takes in the sight of them, and having a third person there to watch the act only pushes Hangyul even further along. His body is on fire now, sweat beading at his hairline and down his back, but a majority of the heat he feels is pooling in his gut. He wishes someone would touch him, now aching between his legs, but he knows he won't last much longer if they give him what he's craving.

A particularly deep thrust causes Seungyoun to brush against his prostate, and Hangyul yells in response, dropping down onto his elbows when his shaking arms lose the strength to hold him up. The new position leaves him with his ass in the air, exactly where Seungyoun wants him, and puts his face mere inches away from Seungwoo's dick. He can't be sure if it's from one cock slamming into him from behind or the mere thought of getting the other in his mouth, but he can feel drool spilling out of the corner of his lips. 

Seungwoo takes note of it too, reaching out to wipe away the spit dripping down to his chin. Seizing the opportunity that presents itself, Hangyul is quick to duck his head, taking the man's fingers into his mouth to suck on. He can't see his reaction, not with his head down and his eyes fluttering shut, but Seungwoo pushes his fingers further inside his mouth, pressing down on his tongue and nearly making him gag.

"So greedy. You already have a cock in your ass, and now you want your mouth filled too?"

The question has Hangyul moaning around his digits, desperately trying to convince Seungwoo without words to fulfill his earlier promise. It's not enough of an answer, which becomes evident when Seungyoun angles himself to find that sweet spot once more and begins ramming into it at a violently fast pace. His mouth falls open in a silent scream, giving Seungwoo the chance to pull his fingers away.

"Answer me properly, baby," Seungwoo demands. He has a hunch that the shift in speed of Seungyoun's thrusts was an order from the older, and something about that makes him whimper. His cock throbs painfully between his legs, growing desperate to feel some kind of friction against it.

"Yes! I'm so, so needy. Please, let me suck you off, hyung. Wanna make you feel amazing," Hangyul's words come out in a desperate jumble, interrupted by his own panting and groaning. It's not easy to organize his thoughts when Seungyoun is still slamming into him, but his pace has slowed a little, giving him a moment to beg, "You said you would— said you'd fuck my mouth. Let me show you how good I am, please!"

"That's more like it." Seungwoo is readjusting his position, moving closely enough for Hangyul to mouth uselessly as his cock. He takes hold of his length, slapping it weakly against the younger's bottom lip, "Show me. Show me what your pretty mouth can do."

Hangyul's mouth is watering before he even wraps his lips around Seungwoo. He can see the man's thighs tense up, refraining from immediately bucking up into the wet heat. It only motivates Hangyul more, wanting to give him the best blowjob he possibly can from this position. So far, Seungwoo has appeared to be so in control, and he wants to make the man fall apart.

His cock is thick and heavy in his mouth, so he really has to work the muscles in his jaw to swirl his tongue around the length. It doesn't take long before he realizes that he can't do much more than that—it's nearly impossible to focus on the task at hand when he has Seungyoun recklessly thrusting in and out of him.

When the grip on Hangyul's waist tightens even more, no doubt bruising the skin underneath his fingers, he takes it as a sign that Seungyoun is getting close. Wanting to drive him even further along, he tries to move his hips back, meeting each of his thrusts as he moans around Seungwoo. A hand is in his hair again, tugging on the strains as the older man guides him to bob his head up and down. Hangyul's head starts spinning. He wants to please both men as best as he can, in any way possible.

"God, you're perfect," Seungyoun growls from behind him, encouraging the heat coiling in his groin. He's so desperate to touch himself now, his cock leaking onto the sheets of the bed, but he knows he can't hold himself up with just one arm at this point. He also doesn't want to disobey the two of them, especially not when he's currently being praised. He can wait until they tell him that he's allowed to do it.

"What a good boy. Letting your hyungs use you like this," Seungwoo adds, now pushing Hangyul's head down so he can easily fuck up into the heat of his mouth. His cock reaches the back of his throat, making the younger gag around him. Tears brim his eyes, wetting his lashes as he tries to relax his throat for Seungwoo. It's not easy to do, however, when Seungyoun's moans are increasing in both volume and pitch, effectively driving Hangyul crazy.

He can feel the stuttering of the man's hips, no longer able to keep any form of a set pace as he slams into him. Every thrust is more desperate than the last, a grunt accompanying each one. It's turned Hangyul into a complete mess, the tears from before now streaming down his face. The pleasure and ache of his body takes over his thoughts, no longer able to actively focus on blowing Seungwoo. Instead, he just lets the man fuck his mouth carelessly, much like how Seungyoun is fucking his ass. All he can do is moan and whimper and sob as they take total control over him. He's being used by the two strangers like a toy meant to help them to chase their own releases, and he's officially achieved a state of complete bliss.

It's Seungyoun who reaches his climax first. One final thrust buries him deep inside him before he releases into the condom, draping his body over Hangyul's with a high-pitched whine. The feeling of his cock throbbing inside of him only brings Hangyul closer to his own orgasm, and he's confident that all it would take is a few strokes before he finishes as well.

"Shit!" Seungwoo is even closer than he is, as the man quickly pulls out of his mouth, throwing his head back and jerking his own length just two times before he tips over the edge. He spills all over his own fist, but not without some of it landing on Hangyul's face, painting his lips as well as his left cheek with white.

Finally, Seungyoun reaches around his waist to take hold of his dick, lazily working it up and down to help him reach his release as well. Just as he expected, it only takes a few strokes to turn him into even more of a blubbering, sobbing mess, "Oh, fuck. I'm gonna come. Please, _please_ let me come!"

"Come for us, baby," Seungwoo pants, his voice quiet as he recovers from his aftershocks.

It's all Hangyul needs to let go, a wave of pleasure washing over him as he releases all over the bed sheet below him. His mind goes blank, his legs nearly giving out as well, but Seungyoun is there to hold him up. He vaguely registers that Seungwoo is petting him again, fingers threading through his hair so gently that he almost thinks he imagines it. By the time he comes back to his senses, he's been laid out on his side, limp limbs already feeling sore. His ass is sore too, and now that Seungyoun has pulled out, he feels uncomfortably empty again.

His chest rises and falls at a steadying pace while his body cools down. Seungwoo is using the sheets to wipe his face clean of the mess that's been made—staining it with a mixture of sweat, drool, tears, and cum. He doesn't envy whoever will have to wash the sheets after they leave, but he can't find it in himself to feel guilty for it. He feels so thoroughly fucked out and satisfied, he'd be willing to spoil ten more sets of a stranger's sheets if it meant experiencing that again.

Seungyoun has a hand on his waist as well, rubbing gentle circles into the skin that's probably already a bright red. Although he's both physically and mentally exhausted now, his heart is still beating a mile a minute; he blames it on the fact that these two men are being so sweet to him when they could have just fucked him and left.

"You were _amazing_ ," Seungwoo tells him with a tired smile. He seems a little awkward, like he isn't sure what to say after a one-night stand with his best friend and a total stranger. "Thank you for joining us."

"Thanks for the invite," Hangyul gives a weak chuckle. His throat feels hoarse, his voice coming out a little scratchy. He adds his jaw to the list of body parts that are currently aching.

The mattress shifts as Seungyoun gets up, retrieving all of the clothing that was discarded onto the floor. He tries to sort each item out in three separate piles on the end of the bed, but ends up getting stuck on a pair of boxers. He raises them up with a frown, "Hyung, are these mine or yours?"

Seungwoo pulls his attention away from Hangyul to take a look at the article of clothing, "Mine. But it really doesn't matter. Just make sure we don't take his clothes; we can trade tomorrow if we have to."

There's no reason for that comment to sting as much as it does. Hangyul has no emotional attachment to the two of them. He'll probably never even see them after tonight. There's no reason for him to feel jealous that they'll be able to meet up again the next day. He's just a one-night stand that they used to spice up their sex life. He shouldn't want to be their friend after this… but finds that he really does.

The stupid thought of asking them if they'd be interested in meeting up in the future pops into his mind, but he knows it's not really an appropriate thing to ask of them. Seungyoun interrupts the thought anyway, pulling on his clothes when he asks, "Do you have a way to get home? We can take you."

"Yeah," Seungwoo agrees, now pulling on his own shirt. Hangyul wonders if he should start getting dressed too. "We kinda fucked the life out of you. The least we can do is help you get home."

"Ah," he begins pushing himself up into a sitting position, but it isn't easy when his limbs still feel like jelly. He almost wants to take them up on that offer, if only to get the chance to get to know them a little more, but he knows he can't. One of his best friends is waiting for him downstairs, probably suffering from stomach pains after eating all of the snacks from the party. "I appreciate it, but I came here with my friend, so I should probably leave with him too. I don't wanna just ditch him."

Seungyoun nods in understanding and opens his mouth to reply, but he's interrupted by Seungwoo before he gets the chance. The older man leaps off of the bed, suddenly in a hurry to put all of his clothing on. His eyes are wide when he practically yells in a panic, "Fuck! _Yohan_!"

"Oh my God!" Seungyoun's expression immediately mirrors the other's, both of them now equally freaking out. "How the hell did you forget about him?"

"Me?" Seungwoo shouts back at him. "You're the one that told him to come! How did _you_ forget about him?"

"He never comes to parties!" Seungyoun throws his hands in the air in frustration. "How were we supposed to remember that he came with us?"

Seungwoo is fully dressed now, pulling his phone out of his pocket, "Shit. We're horrible friends. He probably left already."

"It's okay, he'll be fine," Seungyoun attempts to comfort his friend, even though he looks extremely stressed out right now. He's pulling on his jacket when his eyes finally land back on Hangyul, "Fuck, dude. I'm really sorry, but we have to go. Are you sure you're gonna be okay?"

If Hangyul felt vulnerable before, when he was the only one wearing clothing, the feeling is amplified now that the tables have turned. He reaches for his boxers, using them to cover himself up rather than standing to put them on. He doesn't trust his legs to hold him up just yet. And while he's completely confused about what's going on, he's not about to hold them back from something important. It's his own fault for always feeling clingy after sex.

"Yeah, it's no problem… Like I said, my friend's somewhere downstairs," he mutters to them, playing with the fabric of his underwear to distract himself from their gaze.

"Okay," Seungwoo nods, like he's trying to convince himself that it's actually okay. He probably just has a conscience and knows it's rude to ditch a guy after sleeping with him, but they clearly can't stick around any longer. He hovers in the middle of the room for a few seconds before stepping back toward the bed. His hand finds the nape of Hangyul's neck, pulling him in for a brief kiss. When he pulls away, he's wearing a nervous grin, "One for the road."

"Me too!" The man is quickly shoved out of the way as Seungyoun takes his place, leaning in for one as well. This kiss, however, isn't very brief. It starts out as a gentle press of his lips, but it takes a much more heated turn without any warning. It catches Hangyul off-guard, but he doesn't complain. His hands find Seungyoun's shoulders, using it to hold himself up as he melts into the kiss. When the other man's tongue sweeps across his bottom lip, Hangyul hums in approval. But before it can go any further, Seungyoun is violently yanked away by the collar of his shirt.

"Come on, dumbass," Seungwoo growls at his friend as he drags him across the room. As he pulls open the bedroom door, the oldest man gives Hangyul one last look from over his shoulder. "We'll see you around!"

And with that, the two men disappear, closing the bedroom door behind them to afford him the privacy he needs to get dressed. It's nice of them, he supposes. A tiny nagging in the back of his head wonders if they would have stuck around longer if they didn't have to leave in such a hurry. There's also a question of whether they even had a reason to leave like that, or if they just made it up to get away quickly, but he ignores that one. He tries not to think too hard about it. Nor does he think about the way his heart is still beating heavily against his chest.

As he maneuvers off of the bed and fights through the (literal) pain in his ass to get dressed, Hangyul reminds himself that he came to this party to get laid. His mission was a success… even if he somehow feels even more lonely now than he did when the night started.

**Author's Note:**

> a lot of people showed interest a side fic for my yocat au, so i hope everyone enjoyed it! it ended up being way longer than i thought it would be, but i hope that's a good thing for you guys~
> 
> i have plans to do a follow-up twitter au for this story in the future, so if you want, you can find me @guanwoozi


End file.
